


From East To West

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [19]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Shadows - Freeform, The sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Originally posted to FF.N in 2007.
Series: Arda100 prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Kudos: 1





	From East To West

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2007.

**Title:** From East To West

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #85. East

 **Story Number:** 19/100

 **Wordcount:** 220

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

Trapped in the house her father had had built for her, Luthien was watching the shadows cast by the rising sun. Long fingers of darkness reaching out from the east. They seemed to her this morning to represent the fear from which both the Edain and the Eldar had fled into the western part of Beleriand. She was thinking of the tales she'd been told of their past by both Melian and Thingol. _Even the lights are moving from the east now, shadows reaching west from our ancient home that is no more. Since the fall of the two Lamps, trouble has always followed from the East._

From what she had heard, the same thing was true for the Edain, although few would talk of it. New waves of the Edain came ever so often, most fleeing the evil, but some had brought it with them, serving the great Enemy willingly and fighting against even their own kin.


End file.
